psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Vojtek
Opis Vojtek jest pieskiem rasy Doberman i z zawodu jest dietetykiem. Samczyk ma szesnaście lat. To także narzeczony Cloe. Wygląd Vojtek jak każdy doberman jest czarny z podpalaną łatą na pyszczku, z łatkami na końcówkach łap, podpalanymi uszami, i dwoma łatkami na klatce piersiowej. Jego oczy są czekoladowe. Charakter Jest miły, przyjazny,koleżeński, tolerancyjny, koleżeński,czasem zazdrosny, czasem też lubiący być w centrum uwagi, lubiący zgrywać chojraka, lubiący się wygłupiać, pomocny. Dla piesków z PP taki jak powyżej, lubi jeszcze z nimi spędzać czas , gdy ktoś zagraża im , potrafi być wredny,porywczy ,ostry, sarkastyczny. Tak samo jak dla jego wrogów i wrogów PP. Jest też dość dużym ,,lowelasem" i podrywaczem. Umiejętności Dobrze biega, jest silny, zwinny, cichy, ma dobry węch, wzrok, słuch. Daleko i wysoko skacze. Jego szczęki są nawet silne. Gdy się rozpędzi i skoczy na kogoś potrafi być bardzo niebezpieczny. Rodzina * Aga - mama * Willy - tata * Viola - młodsza siostra * Cloe- narzeczona. Strój '''Regularny i na misje - '''jest to zielono- niebieska kamizelka z niebieską czapką z daszkiem. '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - zielony hełm i czarno- zielony strój, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to żółto - zielony hełm i żółto - zielony strój, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup - '''jest to biało- zielony i hełm i biało- zielony skafander, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air pup - '''ma zielono - niebieski hełm i zielono - niebieski strój. '''Jungle pup - '''ma zieloną panamę i zielony strój, ma on zgniło zielone wstawki moro. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje - '''jest to zielona Skoda Octavia. '''Mission Paw - '''ma czarno - zielony skuter, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to żółto- zielony skuter wodny, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup - '''ma biało- zielony statek kosmiczny, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle pup - '''jest to zielony jeep, ma on zgniło - zielone wstawki moro. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje - '''ma on mini planszę z piramidą żywieniową, notes i długopis. '''Mission Paw - '''gogle szpiegowskie, plansza z piramidą żywieniową. '''Sea Patrol - '''napęd wodny, gogle do pływania, plansza z piramidą żywieniową. '''Space pup - '''jet - pack 700 km/ h, przysłona, butla z tlenem, plansza z piramidą żywieniową. '''Air pup - '''skrzydła do szybowania, plansza z piramidą żywieniową. '''Jungle pup - '''gogle, plansza z piramidą żywieniową. '''Winter pup - '''sanie, termos, zdrowe jedzenie, koc termiczny, gogle. Cytaty * ,, Zawsze, pomogę Ci się zdrowo odżywiać!" - na misje * ,, ,Szpiegiem jestem i w odżywianiu pomocą jestem!" - Mission Paw * ,, Chętnie polatam z Tobą i opowiem Ci o diecie, zwanej zdrową!" - Air Pup * ,, Juhu! Do wody skaczę po nowe zdrowe rzeczy!" - Sea Patrol * ,, W kosmosie, Vojtek to Ci opowie!" - Space pup * ,, W dżungli, każde wie, że ja zaraz wszystkim pomogę!" - Jungle pup * ,, Zimno czy głód! Vojtek idzie do Ciebie przez lód! " - Winter Pup. Lubi # Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi # Spędzać czas z Cloe # Pomagać. # Gadać. # Podrywać dziewczyny. # Dziewczyny. # Bieganie. # Święta Bożego Narodzenia. # Wielkanoc. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Lato. # Zimę. # Wiosnę. # Jesień. # Fajerwerki. # Twardzielki. # Ślicznotki. Nie lubi # Niektórych chłopaków. # Gdy dziewczynom coś grozi. # Nudy. # Wrogów PP. # Odrzucania jego zaltów. # Zbyt gorących dni. # Gdy Cloe jest smutna. # Cloe w tarapatach. Hobby # Bieganie. # Koszykówka. # Siatkówka. # Piłka plażowa. # Piłka woda. # Pływanie. # Surfing. # Nurkowanie. # Latanie. # Zapasy. # Narciarstwo. Strach # Cloe może stać się krzywda. Dubbing * wersja angielska - Michael Dobson, * wersja polska- Zbigniew Konopka Ciekawostki #Ma 68 cm wzrostu. #Był zakochany w Viji ,ale była to miłość bez odwzajemnienia. #Rzadko jest wybierany na misje. #Na jego lewej stronie podbródka ma bliznę po walce z Arctic' iem . #On z Cloe są zaręczeni. #Obecnie stara się naprawić relacje z Viją i Arctic'iem. #Urodził się w Anglii, lecz nie posiada akcentu. Biografia Vojtek, także urodził się w Brighton. Pewnego dnia poznał małą jeszcze Vię. Zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia, na początku trochę jej się podobał. Później trochę się nie widzieli. Pewnego razu gdy spacerował po plaży ujrzał ją i Arctic ' a. Nie był z tego pocieszony. Kilka nocy później gdy Via oglądała gwiazd on rzucił się na nią, nie chciał jej atakować, ale gdyby jej chłopak był w pobliżu dać mu pretekst do walki. Tymczasem Arctic spostrzegł, że Vojtek zaatakował Vię. Rzucił się na niego, rozgorzała się straszna walka, na jej koniec Vojtek dostał zadrapanie na pamiątkę. Kilka tygodni po tym zniknęli. Aż w końcu Vojtek gdy biegał po molo wpadł na Psi Patrol, oni go przygarnęli i zabrali ze sobą. Galeria Vojtka Sketch-1513703501213.png Chye.png|KOLEJNE ARCYDZIEŁO OD Zuma the girl! <3 Mmm....png|PRZEŚLICZNY RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ Zuma the girl! <33 N.png|PRZEŚLICZNY RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ Zuma the girl! <33 Bez tytułuweiem.png|PRZEPIĘKNY RYSUNEK!muzyka z dzikiego zachodu ( wiecie) obraz 1. A i narysowane przez Zuma the girl<3333333 Ha ha!!.png|BARDZO FAJNY obraz 2. XD<3 Sketch-1518712539408.png|Vojtek X Cloe. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. Dusk and Vojtek by Toy.jpg|OMD! ARCYCUDAŚNE ARCYDZIEŁO Do opowiadania ,,Pieski i nawiedzony dom". By ^^ToyFreddy^^1 KOCHAM TO :333 Dzień 17.jpg|OMG! ARCYDZIEŁO <33 Koffam <3 Narysowane przez Shiraz. dzień 17 Cloe and Vojtek decorating lookout christmas gift.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER z okazji jutrzejszej Wigilii Vojtek and Cloe on a picnic collab between Chye and Shiraz.PNG|Collab między Chye a Shiraz <3 Chye zrobiła lineart a Shiraz pokolorowała <3 Day17 VojtekCloe.gif|OMG! OMD! Arcycudowne arcypiękne arcydzieło������❤️❤️ Kocham to�� mega kreatywne ❤️Dzień 17 od Shiraz Vojtek and Cloe kissing under the misletoe Christmas Special 2019.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER z okazji jutrzejszej Wigilii Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Doberman Kategoria:Dobermany Kategoria:Dietetyk Kategoria:Dietetycy Kategoria:Bracia Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu